Wobble
Formerly a simple scavenger camp in the ruins of Rapid City, Wobble currently looks like nothing-else than a high-class restaurant. Catering to the various factions in the city, Wobble is actually a neutral meeting spot, providing food & drink, as well as privacy to allow negotionations. History Wobble was founded by a group of scavengers as a way to avoid raiders and ghouls in 2188. Located on the top floor of the Brudwich building, the scavengers rigged one of the elevators to run, and began to scavenge their way down. They would make occasional trips to Rapid Valley to trade or flag down a passing caravan, and likely would have abandoned the site if not for a chance encounter in 2198. One of the scavengers, Ashley Tober, was clearing out a ground floor closet when she heard footsteps behind her. Expecting feral ghouls, she drew her pistol and turned, finding herself facing a merchant & a raider, both surprised by her presence. While initially thinking of shooting the raider, Tober knew that the camp couldn't afford to be at war with any of the city's raider gangs. She would lead both men to the scavenger camp and sit them down, unsure of what to do. While she consulted with the others, the two 'guests' would start talking, thinking they might die, and came to an understanding. Tober and the scavengers were surprised to hear this, and released both men, unsure what else to do. A few weeks later two small parties of scavengers arrived at the camp, wanting to negotiate a truce. Tober took them in and put them in a conference room that had been cleared, and when she received a small bag of ring-pulls and scrap afterwords, she saw a new business model. After convincing the others, Tober oversaw the renovation of several rooms, and the expansion of the makeshift kitchen. Wobble became a meeting spot over the next few years, though The Yen Boys harassed the site in the early years of the 2200s. Despite this, Wobble as it became known, functioned as a meeting spot. Not all believed it to be neutral ground however, and it would be attacked again in 2208, this time by a slaver band. Not able to fight them, the scavengers simply cut power to the elevator and blockaded the stairs, and waited the slavers out. The citizens of the camp were relieved two days later by a pair of small raider gangs, who after being fired upon, and defeating the slavers, formed a larger gang. Despite being safe from a life in chains, the people of Wobble were still at risk of starvation, being entirely dependent on the outside for food. This situation deteriorated in 2213, when three caravans failed to show at the scheduled times. Running low on food, the scavers had to make a choice. They chose to stay if possible, and hired a group of mercenaries to investigate the disappearances of the merchants. The answer was found quickly, as they were being held up and killed by raiders. While not knowing they were heading to Wobble, the raiders were unwilling to change their location, and the two sides engaged in a firefight. While both sides took heavy losses in the exchange, the raiders had slightly worse, and withdrew into the ruins. The mercenaries reported back to Wobble, and were then retained on in case of further conflict. This move put strain on the community's limited funds, but with caravans coming to trade food, the community got by. Groups continued to come to resolve their differences, and Wobble, passed another two decades peacefully. By 2234 Wobble had converted fully to a meeting spot for various factions, and the scavers had been replaced by professional servers. This aided them in maintaining business, but they would be unprepared when a pack of feral ghouls lodged in their lobby. While unable (and unknowing how) to get to Wobble, their presence still prevented customers from arriving. the town sent the few mercenaries it had to clear them out, but they managed to only kill a few before being ripped to shreds. The townspeople radioed for help, but did not hear anyone respond. Luckily just having traded with a caravan, they had food and water, and they waited for two weeks. Their siege was ended by a patrol of Dakota Regulators, who wandered by and attracted the attention of the ghouls. The people of Wobble thanked the survivors, and told them they were always welcome, then proceeded to radio that they were open again. peace would reign for another two decades, until Vault 52 opened, pouring chem-crazed dwellers onto the streets of Rapid City. While only a small group of them attacked Wobble, the settlement still would have been defeated if not for the efforts of a pair of regulators, a rust bone and Nash Laurens, and as it was Wobble and it's building was badly damaged. It took until 2264 for the structure to be repaired, and four mercenaries were hired full-time as a result of this attack. Since then Wobble has continued as a meeting spot for the various factions of Rapid City, helping the ever changing political landscape. Layout Wobble occupies the top-floor of the Brudwich building and is dived between the public and private sides. The public side is split between five rooms, all well-decorated by wasteland standards, and serviced by waiters. The private side is much smaller, containing the beds and personnel spaces of the staff, as well as the kitchen. Government Wobble is led by an elected spokesman, voted in every year, who deals with customers and suppliers, as well as setting the rates for usage. When an outsider wants to join the settlement the entire town votes on it, with a simple majority needed. Economy Wobble is dependent on outsiders for it's survival, from the customers who use the rooms to negotiate to the caravans and individuals who supply food and drink to the town. A few residents have started to produce chems, but are limited by the raw materials they purchase from traders. Category:Sites Category:Badlands